Blade enclosures provide the power, cooling, and I/O infrastructure to support modular server, interconnect, and storage components. Blade enclosure fans may pull cool air (e.g., 40° C.) from the front of server blades and exhaust hot air to the rear of the enclosure. Modern server blades have high-power processor and memory devices that may heat the incoming cool air to 70° C.